Urahob
Urahobs are a species of Archogigian from the planet Ageriul. They have recently developedHyperdrive travel, and the height of their weaponry is antimatter. They still have yet to master comparatively fast Hyperdrrive travel, though they have reached and some individuals have settled on Centro, and ray guns are non-existant in their culture. Biology Urahobs look superficially avian. They have a short, robust tail (to centralise weight), and a fairly long neck. The head contains the cranium, two scrafs/split nostril-jaws (they are only called this because they can open and close like jaws, and were once maxillae) and the true jaws. They are bipedal, with the shoulder blades lying above the hips. These creatures give birth to live young from a hole located under the first set of quill-bones in the tail. They have wide heads and are omnivorous. The hands of an Urahob are similar to an inverted, 4-fingered version of the human hand, with round nails and bristles to clean mucus in the nostril-jaws. They have a bare patch under their neck, which is where their vocal organs are. Urahobs have a feathery coat, which (as on earth's birds) don't hinder heat loss. They have a crest on their head, which indicates the fitness of the individual Urahob. Culture Urahobs have two main cultures. The first is of two deities, who work together in harmony to adjust the world to how it works best. Worship is achieved by 'fixing' things, in ways such as trying to make others happy and to make the world easier to understand. The second is similar to Buddhism. Urahob clothes are usually laid over the body and tied on, as shown in the picture. Dangling threads are common, and symbols may be hung at the end. The two main pieces of Urahob clothing go over the tail area and over the chest area. Other pieces of clothing include a veil over the head, sleeves for the arms, and trousers or shorts. Shoes are also used, although most Urahobs prefer to keep them off for short journeys on flat ground. The shoes have a front part and back part, the front for the front toes and back for the hind toe. Space travel Urahobs have only recently had first contact, with second, third and other contacts occuring soon after. First contact occured during a routine Hyperdrive-test, trying to circle the sun at a set distance in under 1/8th of a day (this time period is called an aio). They are on the lower reaches of Technological Class VIII. Military The Urahobs have quite a powerful military for their time spent in space, probably due to the rapid rate in which they got into a war. A lot of their weaponry is, in one form or another, a bomb. Some of their weaponry and procedures are: Tornado Darts: Tornado Darts are a type of homing antimatter bomb. Unlike normal bombs, a Dart can pierce and drill into a ship, before partially opening and injecting the antimatter directly into the ship. These bombs are more effective at getting through heavy armour than others. Reactions: Reactions are a type of non-antimatter bomb that the Urahob use for orbital firing on their own planet (usually when the enemy has made it to the ground and is near buildings or structures of importance), as well as for precise and disabling shots. They can strike within a few feet of their target, and can create explosions of variable size. Procedure: Black Light: Procedure Black Light is probably the worst thing that can happen if you're fighting an Urahob ship. Black Light starts with the separation of the ship into the cockpit, fighter and weapon bays, the central piece of the ship, and the main engine. The engine then flies to the optimum position for detonation. It is believed that a Black Light 100 times larger than the original Black Light (the FTLWS Golden Orb), or a Black Light from a ship ten times as large as the largest Urahob ship in existence (the FTLGSS Hypernova), could create enough energy to heat every drop of water on Ageriul by 5 Celsius. Relations The Urahobs have good relations with the Zyrothans, who were their first contact. They respect the Alxen, and aid them in their war against the Craan on a regular basis. They co-exist peacefully with the Irkaputh. If a Flesh Thief is encountered, it is immidiately restrained or destroyed, although the Urahob are wondering if they can remove the Thieves' need for the Harvest via domesticated animals. Following a battle against the Craan at Ageriul, which was the last time fighters were used and the first time Procedure Black Light was used, the Urahob declared war upon the Craan. Due to some insults and the Craan not giving their names, Ageriulid slang for a Craan is an Ed, made from the initials of 'Egoistic Douche'. In Fiction *Story: A Chance Encounter *Story: Fighting the Harvest *Story: Strength and Numbers Category:Animals Category:Emenata Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Omnivores Category:Plains Animals Category:Ageriul Category:Sapient Beings